Talk:Tionishia/@comment-26975530-20150911044219/@comment-26975530-20151015053231
Do you have evidence that her wings(digits?) are weaker than other parts of her body? Are you saying Draco's wings aren't part of her scales? Aren't a Dragon's wings also part of his scales? You already said that her "scales are said to be bulletproof", I see no reason to assume that other parts of her main body are significantly weaker, if she was shot from the back of her tail(in the brighter green areas of her tail) or from the back of her hand(the skin colored part) would you start telling me about how it's presumably weaker than the other parts(which ones?) that are bulletproof? If anything, much of her body seems to be human(look at her upper arms and stomach), so if the wings are not part of her scales then I don't know what is The adrenaline you get can't compensate for the injuries that you get from getting shot. Getting shot in the leg is more than enough to significantly weaken performance, especially if it's over 6 times, a guy getting shot in both of his legs would hardly be capable of dragging himself with his hands even if he had a well-built body and would normally be well capable of walking with his hands. Forgive me for saying that, but if her arms were injured, I can imagine you arguing how it was only her palm and not her upper arms and thus it's irrelevant, or about how Draco could have kicked Tio or threw her off or sth. Even if it would have been a different story, you would be making similar points Ask around? Sure, if it's from a reliable source that I can access "I just didn't really understand nor agree with what you were trying to say because of it" There's nothing to agree about in regards to Draco having holes in her wings, it's a short fact and there's no harm in mentioning it, I still think it was not fair to remove that point "Read my first explanantion about why Draco would NOT be "extremely weakened". " Which one? The one about her scales being bulletproof(are you saying she was only shot in the wings and thus the damage was minor?), and how damaged wings would not hinder the strength of the other parts of her body?(do you think that if a human was shot from both of his arms and legs then it would leave his vision completely intact? You don't think it would be at least blurry for a little bit? You don't think it would be more difficult to get himself up from the ground even if his back was unharmed? Getting shots affects your whole body, it's not at all an easy thing to deal with, a single fatal shot can kill even an elephant), or about how the pain and adrenaline would strengthen her?(might as well ask the shooter to shoot me more, obviously this cannot compensate for getting shot and your strength would only be temporary, which considering the shots that were probably specifically designed for Draco(they ambushed her afterall), Draco fought well) "And It's possible the cold at least might have weakened her (which while unconfirmed may be worthy of mention), but I doubt it would have made her weaker than a human." I already mentioned that she wasn't even capable of fighting off Kimihito, I thought you agreed with me on that point I'm not saying that Tio's a slowpoke or that she can't jump high, and of course her weight still is not an issue on her strength when compared to a human strength, but she still does not seem to be confident in her speed in the least bit. She did display at least a decent amount of speed at the start of ep11, enough to threaten Kimihito's safety according to Zombina(he didn't seem to have gotten injuries, so it was Tio's arm strength and speed that was threatening, although Kimihito isn't much of a runner, we can still assume that Tio was pretty fast). Despite this, she doesn't seem to be keen on running even in Doppel's case, which she should have been capable of catching up to, so her weight does seem to have some kind of an effect, perhaps when running Tio is bad at turning around in corners due to her weight, or perhaps a jump takes more strength and creates a dent on the asphalt, perhaps she can't jump consecutively and quickly, perhaps it's a purely personal issue eg perhaps running at high speed would ruin the ground she's running on or serve as some kind of reminder to her about how heavy she is(she does have a complex about that afterall). Whatever the case may be, when she's this strong(and tall, which also compensates), it can't be affecting her speed this much unless her weight had some kind of a hindrance Draco's glide probably wasn't at an extreme speed, she was shot several times afterall, so why couldn't Tionishia catch up when she should have been well prepared to catch her? It could be that Draco was shot when she was caught off guard, but then again, that would mean that there was quite a brawl Doppel's reaction time wasn't fast and her speed didn't seem to be fast either, infact, Tio's speed at the start of the episode seemed to be faster. Tio was confident that she could throw something huge at a speed that exceeds Doppel's, yet she wasn't confident that she could give herself the push needed to catch Doppel, what could cause this except for a difference in weight? She sure didn't seem to have a problem giving a headstart to a huge vending machine and yet she couldn't give herself a headstart? The only relevancy why I'm discussing this is because I wanted to point out that Tionishia is not as strong as this article makes her seem to be, pointing out that Draco had holes is one point, pointing out Tionishia's weight might be a hindrance is another point It's not a proven fact that Suu is more intelligent that she appears, even this wikia(and you) supports that her intelligence seems to be dependent on things like her resources, and the explanation that Mia and the rest of the gang give for Suu's sudden display of intelligence could be applied, a guy who wants to argue over this would find a way to do it, and other people believing him wouldn't make his arguments any stronger regardless who they are affiliated with, because really, in the end, deduction shows that Suu is indeed intelligent, truth isn't a democracy nor is it a TvTrope. Suu's intelligence is not mere speculation, and in the same manner, I'm saying that Tionishia's weight argument isn't just mere speculation, both are just matters of deduction, if they deduced one and not the other then that doesn't make the other into mere speculation, only a reasoned argument can "It is worth mentioning. It's worth mentioning even more that she was cold." If it's worth mentioning, then why haven't you mentioned it in this wikia yet? Why did you remove it to begin with? "What is not worth mentioning however, is speculation presented as facts, namely that punctured wing membrane would make her weaker than a human or something."" If you wanted to use the "you're just speculating" argument, you could have taken a much better pick, getting shot this many times would make moving her back even slightly to be painful and more difficult, she's not in a good condition to fight Tionishia off, and we already saw that Draco wasn't capable to keep Kimihito from stripping her upper clothes naked, and back then Draco still wasn't even shot yet, imagine how much weaker she would have been if she was shot several times when she struggled with Kimihito. So again, it honestly baffles me why you think getting shot several times in the wings is just a minor thing, IRL it would be more than enough to significantly weaken even the strongest birds, and I fail to see anything in the MonMusu series that presents getting shot as such a minor thing Thanks for putting up with this. To be perfectly frank, I think your hope is to no avail, it would probably end in both of us disagreeing with each other and in me just backing off(I'm not going to engage in a flame war or edit warring). You might be able to convince me that I'm wrong if you still have something you didn't mention, but seeing how long this has become and seeing the flow of things, you probably don't and we might have reached a dead end. But if you still have the strength to go on with this then please do